Forced Admission
by HagarenFanGirl
Summary: Well, I think the story may be a little better than the title, I'm not good at titles. Ikki x Kazu, no lemons or limes, oneshot


My very first Air Gear fic, yay! I finally got around to watching the anime after seeing some fan art, and I just love it (reading the manga is on my to-do list). Yeah, so this story was written because I need something to do while my bittorrent files are downloading. The original plan was to read some nice Air Gear fan fiction, but I read fast and there really isn't that much of it. When the dub comes out hopefully some writers will take notice and produce some more fics for me to read. If you wanted to make me really happy you could write me a nice little AG story (pretty please!). As far as pairings are concerned I like any combination of Kazu, Ikki, Akito, and Agito (they're just so cute together!). I very well may write something with Ikki and Akito/Agito later.

**Disclaimer: **Um, Air Gear obviously doesn't belong to me, or I would be working on season 2 rather than writing fan fics.

**Warnings:** This fic is all about the Ikki x Kazu pairing (so cute!). They're both guys, so if you don't like that kind of thing, don't continue. My writing tends to be a lot of dialogue, and my fics tend to be short. So if you want to criticize, don't just say "It should be longer." Besides, if Ikki hears you, he may think you're refering to something else, and it would make him sad.

* * *

Kazu was sitting on the roof of an abandoned building, taking a short break from practice on his ATs and looking at the sky. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice someone else had joined him.

"I was hoping I could find you... Kazu, hey, wake up!"

"Huh?" Kazu quickly looked up to see who was there. "Oh, hey Ikki, what's up?"

The blonde turned his gaze back to the sky as his best friend sat down beside him. Ikki's close proximity made Kazu's heart beat a little faster, and he tried hard to ignore it. He wasn't sure exactly when he had started wanting Ikki to be more than a friend, but gradually that had become his desire. He didn't want to feel like this. Ikki was obviously interested in girls, and even if that wasn't a problem, Kazu didn't stand out enough to catch his attention. He had hoped these feelings would go away if they weren't together as much, so he tried to spend less time with the other boy. So far it wasn't working.

"Kazu, are you okay? You've seemed kind of out of it lately. Is everything all right?" Ikki asked. He was really starting to get worried. Kazu hadn't been around much recently, and he seemed distant when he _was_ there. It was like they had gotten into a fight, but Ikki couldn't think of anything he might have done to upset his friend. "Look, if I did something that..."

"No, everything's fine. Don't worry about it," Kazu responded, interrupting. Ikki couldn't accept that answer. Something had to be wrong for Kazu to be acting this way, and he wanted to know what it was. The blonde boy had already gotten up, and was about to leave when Ikki grabbed his wrist, restraining him.

"Everything's _not_ fine, and I _am_ worried about it," he said. "Now I want to know what's really going on!" Kazu yanked his arm out of Ikki's grasp.

"I told you it's nothing, so drop it already" he replied, turning again to leave. Ikki was not about to just let this go. He tackled Kazu and pined him to the ground.

"Now talk," he commanded. "We're supposed to be friends, right? Don't you trust me?"

Kazu looked up at his best friend wishing that he could enjoy the position that he was in, with Ikki holding him down and their faces just inches apart. He hadn't meant to cause Ikki to question their friendship. _He may not want to be around me after this, _Kazu thought to himself, _but if I don't tell him what's going on, it'll be even more painful for both of us._

"Fine," he started, looking away "It's just that, well, Ikki, I... I love you." Ikki looked stunned, and Kazu used the opportunity to free himself. "I'm sorry," he said, jumping off the roof and speeding away. He didn't want to stay around and listen to the rejection that he knew was coming. He could hear Ikki calling him, but that only made him move faster.

"Kazu! Wait, Kazu!" Ikki started after his blonde teammate, wondering how he was ever going to catch up with him. Ikki couldn't really even keep up, much less hope to overtake him. "Kazu, would you just hold on a minute!" he called out in vain. Kazu was going fast, but he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going. Suddenly he found himself trapped in an alleyway at a dead end. He was barely able to stop before reaching the wall.

"'Bout time," Ikki said, following him into the alley. Kazu tried to get out, but Ikki pinned his shoulders to the wall.

Kazu looked down, thinking that it would be pointless to struggle. Maybe Ikki would be willing to pretend that this had never happened. It was painful to think that was the best possible scenario he could hope for.

"Listen, it's okay..." Ikki began, hating to see his friend so completely miserable.

"Could you just... try to forget it?" Kazu asked, sounding quite close to tears, and still staring at the ground.

Ikki tilted the blonde's face up with one hand, forcing the other boy to meet his gaze. Then he moved closer, and pulled Kazu into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Ikki..." Kazu breathed when they pulled away.

"Like I said, it's okay," Ikki said. Because the truth is, I love you, too."

* * *

Please, please, please review!!! You have no idea how much it would brighten my day. And my day probably needs brightening, because this bittorrent thing is really stressing me out (yeah, I'm new to it, trying to download AG)! 


End file.
